extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Abc8920
Matoro1 (Talk) 13:57, August 23, 2009 Oops... I'll change that now. Was it 5 days? :Rollback is a function which undoes all edits which was made of one user on a page in a row. Was that understandable? Um, let me explain it this way: User A makes one edit to Article 1. User B, who is a vandal, makes three edits to Article 1. Now, if you just undo the last edit of User B, you won't get rid of all the vandalism. If I, on the other hand, rollback his edits, it will go back to the same as User A saved as. ::Yup. They're funny over there. I guess it's because they'd die of boredom if they weren't. O_o Are you a member of the Team of Heroes (Toa Team)! Battle of Bara Magna Sorry about this but I can't use your Rahi in the next chapter. The entry on the contest says it's going extinct on the Matoran universe while my story is on Bara Magna. However, I think I have found a replacement... Who said anything about a rahi? (Me probably! GAH!) I'll give you a clue, (as I'm writing it now) It's one of the characters that I created. (That was probably a rubbish spoiler!) Remember on custombionicles you asked me if you could join my Toa Team remeber YES YES NOW YOU REMEMBER Anyways how did you find this Wiki? Have you seen the video on my page LOL And thanks to all your edits so you deserve this in common I just read your page and we have so much in common! I'm also born in 1995 and I too am a huge Doctor Who fan! Whose your favorite Doctor? David Tennant? Yeah, him and the one before the one before him are my favorites. I saw the 1999 movie and it was quite funny! Did you get the bit at the end of 'Planet of the Dead' "He will knock four times?" Hmm... right. So you haven't seen anything past series 2, Doomsday? Anyway, have you read the next chapter of Battle of Bara Magna? Thanks! I got the final idea from 'Wanted', which I just saw for the first time without the rubbish little fake pirate DVD breaking. Anyway. There's been two series since 2005, none this year but it will restart with the eleventh Doctor... Matt Smith! In 2010 Gadium Congratulations! you won second place in the Gladium Contest! Your creation feature as Gladium's origional form and you will be given the chance to decide what should be the second part of Battle of Bara Magna chapter 2. (Telluris' escape from Atero is part 1) Well... I can't upload a picture until tomorrow... It's 1 am here and a camera will wake my mum and she'll kill me for taking photos of bionicles at 1am! I can get it done tomorrow. Hm... That sounds a little extreme but I can definately feature Flavus in my story. I can do a Vorox attack as a tie in with telluris' escape to cause more chaos, that would be good but I'm not so sure about mutated... I will use that idea. Thank you! :-]